


Wednesday

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: It could be canon [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: It's an ordinary day in an extraordinary life. Or...is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the winner of the Music Exchange Raffle. The prompt will be listed at the end. Without spoiling the story there is very heavy angst, but there's light at the end of the tunnel. My thanks go out to Jay (dare121) for looking this over for me at the last moment for typos.

* * *

Kara stretches, snuggling deeper into her blanket after a moment.

“Hey.”

She smiles automatically. “Hey,” she whispers back as she slowly opens her eyes.

Alex is just across from her, hair unkempt from sleep - and she’s smiling.

Joy bubbles up in Kara. She moistens her lips and reaches toward Alex, who immediately takes her hand.

“How do you feel?” Alex’s voice is small as her eyes search Kara’s face.

Kara bites at the inside of her cheek before letting a smile blossom. “The same as I did last night, Alex.”

“You sure?” There’s a furrow between Alex’s eyebrows and the lines around her mouth fail to hide her anxiety.

“Yes,” Kara replies firmly. She emphasizes her point by rolling onto her stomach and leaning down to brush a single chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

The change in Alex is instantaneous; her eyes soften and she rolls onto her back.

Kara takes the open invitation to cuddle into her side. It’s blissful lying together like this.

“You love me,” Alex says in a voice full of wonder.

The breath Kara sucks in is almost painful, and she holds Alex all that much closer. “Always.”

They laze about in their pajamas until Kara’s alarm goes off. It’s tempting to call in sick. It’s the morning after the start of something new with Alex, and all Kara wants is more time together.

She wants to trade more tender kisses like the night before, but most of all, to talk. They’d been doing less and less of that recently with Alex pulling away.

If only Alex had known, then all of that could have been avoided.

“We have to get up,” Alex says after the alarm is snoozed for the second time.

“Do we really?” Kara’s voice is irregularly high. She doesn’t feel like being responsible.

“Yes, we do,” Alex gently insists, “I need to make a run to the bank, and _you_ need to go to work.”

Kara responds by burying her face against Alex’s hair. “Why is it Thursday? Why couldn’t it be Saturday?”

She shivers when Alex chuckles, the warm breath tickling her cheek and neck. When Alex takes her hand a moment later, Kara has to bite her lip. Alex presses a single affectionate kiss to her palm.

“The sooner we get our days over with, the sooner you and I can have our first real date,” Alex says in a soft voice.

When Kara leans in, Alex murmurs a soft warning of “morning breath,” but Kara doesn’t care.

“Humor me,” she replies a moment before she gives Alex a decidedly _un-chaste_ kiss.

When the alarm goes off for the third time, Kara pries herself away from Alex with a beleaguered sigh.

It only takes her a few minutes to get ready (even going as slow as she possibly can), and Alex is at the door with a jam-smeared piece of toast as she grabs her bag.

“Later,” Alex promises as she hands over the toast.

Kara steals a last kiss as she accepts the toast. “Darn skippy.”

The laughter that follows Kara keeps a smile on her face all the way to work.

*

Alex’s hands are tucked into the pockets of her jeans as she approaches the bank. She’s received odd looks this morning, and she imagines it’s because of the grin she can’t keep off of her face.

“Morning,” she greets the grizzled old security guard as she pushes past the glass doors of National City National Bank (the name still makes her snicker).

He gives her a nod and a smile before his eyes return to idly scanning the bank patrons.

It hits her that she’s seen him nearly every third Thursday of the month for the last several years, and her eyes flicker down to his nametag. _Santoro_.

She hums to herself and heads over to the elevated table that holds the various forms and slips required for bank transactions. There are assorted ways she could take care of most of her finances, but Alex has fond memories of bank visits with her dad from when she was a kid. He’d always given her lots of advice as they waited in line, ranging from things as simple as comfortable shoes to planning for the future.

Alex idly wonders what he’d think of her now if he were alive. She shakes her head and begins filling out a withdrawal slip. Thanks to a trust he’d left for her she’s had a very easy financial life, but it’s one thing she’s never taken for granted. She’s always done her best to save and plan, just like he’d taught her.

Today she’s taking out a rather large sum, but she’s got plans. She thinks of Kara’s smiling face, and Alex grins.

It’s nearly her turn at one of the teller windows when a jittery looking kid catches her eye. He couldn’t be more than twenty, and his forehead is damp with sweat. He’s staring at his own teller, a red-headed woman in her thirties who seems frozen.

Alex immediately goes on alert. She glances over to the front door for Santoro, whose eyes area already resting on the young man. His hand is on his duty belt as he begins to take measured steps toward the anomalous interaction.

Sirens begin wailing in the distance, and then it’s like everything is moving in slow motion.

The kid, dark eyes wild, jerks around to face the street. He catches sight of Santoro immediately.

Alex winces as Santoro’s hand reaches his gun a second too late.

“Stop!” the kid shouts, his own 9mm pointed shakily at the guard. “I’ll shoot!”

The people in line let out startled noises and instinctively move away from the interaction, some ducking down, though no one rushes to the door.

Alex can see Santoro visibly hesitate. She silently urges him to comply; the kid is so nervous the gun could accidentally go off at any moment. Even if he manages to miss the guard at such close range, he could hit a bystander. It’s the only thing keeping _her_ from taking action.

The kid’s hand tightens around the grip of the gun. “Take off the belt. Slowly!”

Santoro tightens his jaw and fumbles with his belt. It makes an audible thud as it hits the ground.

“Good! Good, now back up, old man.” It’s obvious the young man doesn’t know what he’s doing, standing still for a moment as he thinks. “Everyone get down, and stay down,” he declares loudly.

While the boy’s distracted, Alex quickly reaches into her pocket, even as everyone else presses themselves flat on the ground. She can hear a few people crying. By the time he notices her, both of Alex’s hands are held carefully in the air.

“Lady, you crazy?” the boy near-shouts, his chest heaving erratically.

The gun swings around to Alex. She raises her left hand slightly and flips open her wallet to display her fake FBI credentials. “Kid, today isn’t your day.”

The kid lets out a forced laugh, some dark wisps of wavy hair sticking to his forehead. “Lady, it ain’t never been my day. And I ain’t no kid!”

Alex takes in a slow breath. She thinks of Kara. “What’s your name, then? It’s not like you can keep it a secret anyway. There’s cameras everywhere in here, and your face isn’t covered.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was just supposed to give me the money. She was just supposed to give me the money.” The boy’s lips shake, and then he’s glaring at Alex. “You carrying?”

“No. I’m off today.” Alex chuckles, remembering the moment she’d opted not to strap her ankle holster into place. She’d been euphoric after her night and morning with Kara. “It’s not my day, either.”

The boy cracks a smile and snorts, but keeps the gun on Alex. “You can call me Sám.”

*

Kara grunts as she tugs the earbuds from her ears, massaging at her temples and squeezing her eyes shut. Miss Grant had decided to be _generous_ and had given Kara a copy of every audiobook version of every one of her autobiographies, insisting that Kara listen immediately to draw inspiration to hopefully motivate her out of her ‘humdrum, less-than-menial’ life.

It’s been a while since Kara has gotten a real headache, but hearing her former boss go on and on about her life (and insulting nearly every person she’d ever come into contact with) for over an hour had just about done it.

She does respect Miss Grant and her achievements, but…

Well, Kara’s just glad that Miss Grant’s monologues are normally decidedly shorter.

There’s a knocking on her door, and a moment later James pokes his head inside. He frowns at her. “You _are_ still here.”

Kara returns his frown. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m working. At work. Like I should be doing.”

She makes a face at her tablet, and the short fluff piece she’s been trying to avoid writing.

James steps further into her office and closes the door behind him. “Kara,” he says slowly, “you _do_ know there’s a hostage situation going on at National City National, right?”

Kara blinks once. Twice. “What?”

“Yeah, it’s all over the news,” James points behind him with his thumb, “it’s been going on for a while now, I guess. I was in a meeting until a few minutes ago, but apparently there was an FBI agent inside, and she’s gotten most of the hostages released. It’s just her, the gunman, and a couple of bank employees now.”

“National City National?” she asks in a high voice. It...it couldn’t be, could it? She turns and tugs her glasses down, knowing very well exactly where the bank is.

There’s a flurry of action outside of the bank, and she listens in just in time to catch multiple voices cry out “shots fired!”

Kara doesn’t say anything, her heart in her throat as she superspeeds away, hardly sparing the millisecond it takes for her to get into costume.

*

Alex slumps her head back against the wood of the long counters that separate the tellers from the rest of the bank. Sám had moved them behind the wood once it was clear the police were on their way.

Her eyes travel to the few remaining bank employees situated just opposite of them against the wall, and next to her Sám is staring down at his lap.

“You’re doing great, Sám,” Alex says. “Just a few more left, and then we can all get out of here in one piece.”

“But my mom,” Sám says with shining eyes, “you promise you’ll get her help? This was my last chance. She needs those treatments.”

Though Alex doesn’t agree with his choices, she respects his devotion. If she were in his position and Kara’s life were at stake - well, there’s no question she’d do whatever she felt she needed to. “You have my word. Your mom and sister will be taken care of.”

Sám swallows and raises the gun that’s been down at his side for the last half hour. “She’s gonna be so ashamed of me. She didn’t raise me like this.”

“People do crazy things sometimes when our loved ones are in danger,” Alex agrees softly. “Sometimes stupid things.”

He plays with the grip of the gun for a moment before looking up at her. “Thank you, Agent Danvers. I’m sorry.”

A tear slips down his cheek as he extends the gun toward her.

Alex is already reaching for the gun when there’s a loud crash, causing Sám to jerk. A shot rings out.

“Oh,” is all she can say as she blinks down at the red blossoming on her white shirt. She idly notes that something vital must have been hit with how quickly it’s spreading.

There’s a roaring in her ears, and when she looks up at Sám she can see his eyes are wide and he’s repeatedly mouthing something.

 _I’m sorry_ , she finally understands as she slumps over.

She licks her lips as the world begins to fade around her. “S’kay.”

Her last thought is of Kara, even as Sám begins to cry harder and tries applying pressure to her abdomen.

*

It’s the sound of Eliza crying out that she’ll remember, Kara thinks.

“Not my baby!” comes the wailing sob, guttural and biting.

She’s never heard Eliza sound like that before, not even when they’d lost Jeremiah.

Kara can only stand still as stares at the too-still form resting on the metal slab.

The morgue attendant says something Kara can’t process and then she and Eliza are alone.

“Why didn’t you save her?” Eliza blurts suddenly, eyes red as she turns on her heel.

It takes several seconds for the words to seep into Kara’s mind. “I…”

But there’s nothing Kara can say. She can only stare at the body that used to be known as Alex Danvers. She keeps thinking that, at any moment, Alex will sit up and begin complaining about how cold the metal is, or how Kara’s always late.

Alex remains still.

Kara had been too late this time. Far too late. She can almost see the rich crimson staining her hands where she’d tried to take over applying pressure from the kid she’d later learned was the gunman. Even flying as fast as she could to the nearest hospital with Alex in her arms, she’d been too late. Alex had died within moments of arriving in the ER.

It was all over the news, images of Supergirl with bloody hands carrying the fallen agent. Other details had emerged, the violent inner-city youth that had held everyone at gunpoint. Or so the media had said, but Kara had heard other accounts - ones about a stupid kid that had made a bad choice for good reasons, and the brave FBI agent that had promised to help him as long as he didn’t hurt anyone.

He’d been crying over Alex, that much Kara remembers.

Eliza screams, and Kara is paralyzed in the face of her grief. Her attention focuses past her foster mother to stare at the too-pale cheeks and she wonders what she’ll do.

How can she live without Alex?

Her face itches, and it’s only when Kara reaches up to rub at her face that she realizes she’s crying. She stares at the alien moisture for the barest of moments, and then she falls to her knees and begins sobbing uncontrollably.

*

Kara wakes up in a sweat, her hands fisting into the blankets around her. She’s crying and she can’t stop.

“Kara?” comes the sleepy voice a second before the bedside lamp is flicked on. “What’s wrong?”

Warm hands follow the concerned words, and then Kara’s turning to face Alex.

“Alex?” is all she manages before she’s pulling Alex in close for a fierce embrace.

“Ow, hey, what’s wrong?” Alex repeats, her hands rubbing soothingly along Kara’s back and neck. “Talk to me, Kara.”

Kara shakes her head, still crying but torn between abject sorrow and joy. “It was a nightmare,” she murmurs after several minutes have passed. “A horrible, terrible nightmare.”

Alex hums and presses a kiss to the side of her face. They’re silent for a moment. “Was it about Krypton?” Alex asks in a gentle voice.

A sense of déjà vu strikes Kara hard. “What day is it?”

When Alex pulls back, she’s frowning. “Wednesday.”

Wednesday. Not Thursday. Alex isn’t supposed to go to the bank today.

“Wait, what did we do last night?” she asks suddenly.

Alex tilts her head and leans back against the headboard. “Watched movies. You don’t remember? Kara, are you...sick or something?”

Kara’s chest aches. That had been a dream, too.

She leans back next to Alex, wanting to feel her close. So what if she and Alex had never crossed that line, at least Alex is alive and well.

“Kara?”

She takes a shuddering breath and forces a smile on her face. “I just had a really, really vivid dream. You know, ones where it seems like you woke up and lived a day? But this was two days. The best day of my life and the worst, just like that.”

The room is silent, and then Alex is sliding their hands together and interlacing their fingers. “Why don’t you tell me about them?” Her voice is gentle, as if she expects Kara to break.

Kara swallows around the thickness in her throat. “I don’t think I want to talk about it.” In the dream, anything had been possible.

She can feel Alex move, hear the rustling of the bedding. Alex’s free hand finds its way to her cheek. She’s half facing Kara now.

“You can at least tell me about the best day, right? What was it? Did you take over CatCo? Marry James? Start a league of Superheroes?”

Kara smiles despite herself, unable to avoid looking at Alex any longer. Alex is _close_ , and her thumb is tracing Kara’s cheekbone. Her eyes trace over Alex’s face slowly. Carefully.

“Nothing like that. I…” Kara stops and sucks in a breath through her lips. Maybe it’s better if she doesn’t say it. Maybe the dreams had been a warning. “The worst day. You died.”

Alex’s hands flex in response, her lips parting in surprise. “Oh.”

Kara just breathes for a moment, taking in the surprise on Alex’s face. Alex is the closest person to her, and yet never quite understands what she means to Kara.

If she only knew…

Kara purses her lips and brings her free hand up to cup Alex’s hand against her face. Her fingertips trace random patterns against the back of Alex’s hand.

“The best day? You kissed me.”

When Alex jerks her hands away, Kara knows she’s made a mistake. She closes her eyes and pulls back so her head is resting against the wall. She feels Alex moving again, this time further away.

 _At least Alex is alive_ , she thinks as her eyes sting.

She can hear Alex pacing around the bed. “Kara, I--”

But the words are interrupted as determined hands brace themselves on Kara’s cheeks. Her eyelids flutter open just in time to see Alex’s face drawing closer - they close again just as quickly once Alex’s lips are on her own.

Kara has never felt anything so wondrous. The dream hadn’t done it justice, the way she and Alex perfectly align, her skin tingling and the divine ache in her chest that just cries out for _a little more, a little closer_ even as the kiss deepens.

“Better than a dream,” she murmurs as the kiss ends.

Alex laughs softly and Kara is electrified by the sound...and the look of relieved satisfaction on her face.

*

Alex squints against the morning sun, her back braced against the stone building. Next to her the glass doors open and release a warm waft of air.

“ _That’s him across the street_ ,” Kara’s voice says over the comm.

The words have Alex glancing casually to the opposite sidewalk. There’s a young man, a boy really, in baggy jeans and an old coat; she can see the large and irregular bulge in one of his pockets. “Got him,” she replies. She straightens with a stretch and tucks her hands inside her pockets.

The boy draws closer, looking nervous and muttering under his breath.

“Hey, Sám!” Alex calls out when he’s only a few strides away.

Sám looks startled, jerking backwards visibly before looking around. “Me? Do I know you?”

“No, but there’s someone that does.” Alex gestures behind Sám, where Supergirl is standing with a smile.

“Oh man,” Sám says with wide eyes.

Kara crosses her arms and gives him a smile. “It’s okay, Sám. We just want to talk with you for a while. Is that okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Sám blurts out. “I don’t know if I even could have done it, I-I just--”

Alex reaches out to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. Let me buy you brunch and we’ll talk this over.”

Sám’s head bobs. She can see the hint of a blush under his tan.

“Um, uh, I’ve got a,” Sám gestures to his coat pocket.

Alex’s eyes meet Kara’s. “Supergirl will be taking that in a moment. Once we’re not standing right in front of a bank.”

“Right, yeah.” The boy’s head bobs. “Am I going to jail?”

“We’ll see.” Though Kara had said to be gentle with him, he _had_ been about to commit a rather serious crime. Alex works for the DEO, and it’s not something she takes lightly.

Sám bobs his head again and swallows.

Alex peers carefully at him. After a long night of talking, Kara had finally confessed to all the details of the dream.

The kid hadn’t been too hard to find. He’d had good grades in school and no criminal record, and had apparently dropped out of college to take care of his sick mother. The coincidences had brought them to the bank together, just in case.

Still, it didn’t hurt to instill a little fear into him. “Did you know robbing a bank is a federal crime?” she asks as she tugs her badge out of her pocket. A quick flick of her thumb ensures her FBI credentials are on display.

Once Kara has relieved him of his gun and he’s begun sputtering out his tale of woe, she lulls behind a half step to meet Kara’s eyes.

Their hands meet briefly, and then Kara’s off to dispose of the gun. Alex lengthens her stride and rests a hand on Sám’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alex is at a bank when someone tries to rob it, and is taken hostage. Established Alex/Kara, hopeful ending.


End file.
